Avatar: Revised
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if when Anng woke up...the world was in a three-way war between demons, ShadowKhan...and an Avatar Azula?...I'd say he'd be pretty confused! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Revised

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **TIME TO SCRAP THE BOTTOM FOR ONE LAST CANDY!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

…...

Vaatu fought against his bindings inside the Tree of Time. _One day I'll be free...And I will-_

 **CRACK!**

The tree of time shattered. "FREEDOM! FINALLY! Now I can- Then Vaatu turned deathly pale at the sight of his 'liberator'.

"No! Please! Mercy! Lock me back in the tree! Kill me now! Anything but you!" Screamed Vaatu as he was swallowed by shadows that put even him to shame...

…..

"Your going to turn my newly-born daughter into the Avatar?" Asked prince Ozai in disbelief. **S** tanley **Lenderman** smirked.

"Well, technically she'll be the 'Dark Avatar' but yes."

The Fire Prince looked at the strange man baffled. "What do you want in return?" He asked suspiciously.

 **S** tanley shrugged. "Honestly, as long as you don't kill her like all your other alternate selves do when they discover Azula is the avatar- Which I've always thought is a bloody stupid thing to do -I'll be satisfied."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Asked Ozai confounded.

"Oh, for the love of- would you just accept the deal already!?" Snarled **S** tanley as he snapped his fingers at him.

Suddenly Ozai went OOC, agreed to his terms(no questions asked) and the bloody plot was finally allowed to move forward...

...13 years later...

"Would you like to go Penguin sledding?" Asked Avatar Aang...newly returned to the world...

…...

" **Right, now let's make a REAL mess of things!"** Shouts an excited Slenderman...

...North pole...

"What in the name of the spirits?" Asked Arnook as 8 demon portal open up at the North Pole.

 **FREEDOM!**

Screams Shendu and his 7 demon sorcerer siblings...

...Ba Sing Se...

Long Feng and his Dai Li could only watch dumbfounded as 9 Oni Generals took over the 'Impenetrable' city with their army of shadowkhan...

...Fire Nation...

"Avatar! The Fire Lord sends for you!"

Azula smirked. "Well...mustn't keep father waiting then..."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar: Revised ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

The last several days had been...interesting for Aang. First the whole 'frozen for a hundred years' epiphany...which he found...unsettling. He'd tried to forget about it by having fun with his new friend Katara...

And then the world went nuts! First, Anng was almost rendered deaf by the screams of spirits echoing throughout the spirit world...then he got an image..an image of the moon...covered in darkness...and being pulled away from the earth!

Before Aang can process this...the ground shook! A massive tsunami came up and swallowed the entire South Pole! Appa was able to grab him, Katara and Sokka...but their village wasn't so lucky!

It was heartbreaking to see Katara sob like that...and it didn't get better from their! The seas were going crazy! Big storm the like of which Aang had ever seen!

He'd tried to land at the southern air temple...but the entire area was submerged in the ocean! With a heavy heart...Aang made Appa move on...

...

It took awhile to find a quite-ish island to land on...but they finally got some sleep in...

...

Aang's eyes widened in disbelief, standing before him was his past incarnation: Avatar Roku!

"Roku! What are you- "Never mind that Aang! I don't have much time! It's only a matter of time before they find me! The world needs you!"

Aang groaned, "Look Roku. I know that the world is suffering thanks to the Fire Lord's war-

"What? No! Aang, forget the Fire Lord! We have Bigger problems!" Aang's eyes widened. "Roku, what are you-

Aang, listen to me! Demons of great and terrible power have invaded your world! They've completely shattered the balance of the world! The moon and Ocean spirits have been usurped and killed! The spirit world is under siege! And most troubling is the coming of a dark-

Roku grew pale as he suddenly looked behind. "Blast! They've found me! We'll talk later Aang, wake up!" Shouts Roku, right before everything was enveloped in darkness...

...

Aang woke up with a start...he looked around. Katarra was busy making breakfast. And Sokka was studying the map.

"Okay...if we...flew here...and that...that was there...and were here...then...oh frack, I don't know!" He throws the map up in the air annoyed! "None of the landmasses we've seen match anything on the map! I think a lot of them sunk into the sea like the air temple! I especially don't see this little island, or that littler island- points to a small island further away -And to top it off, it's been sunny for three days straight! So no star's to help with navigation! WERE COMPLETELY LOST!" Sokka broke down in sobs.

 _"Three days straight? Man, I slept like a log!"_ Aang looked over at Katara as she tried to water bend more water into the pot...only for nothing to happen...

Finally, Katara broke down in sobs as well. "First I lose my mom, then my dad, my village, my grandma, now my bending has left me!...What's the point?" Katara fell flat on her face...and wept...

Aang groaned...he needed to cheer his friends up fast! Quickly he tries spinning three marbles in a rapid, circular motion to impress them...which it doesn't.

Aang sighs...and then he sees it...the Elephant Koi! "Guys, check me out!" Shouts Aang as he strips down to a loincloth and jumps into the water and begins to ride one.

Katara looks up in concern. "Aang! Be careful!" She shouts pleadingly, on top of everything else she didn't want to lose someone else!"

Aang laughed. "Relax Katara! I did this hundred of times back in the past! You've nothing to-

 **BOOM!**

the fishes exploded in a fireball beneath Aang...and he vanished. "AAAANNNGGG!" Screamed Katara as it rained fish guts and a loincloth...which smacked her in the face-

Sokka grabbed her arm before she could dive in. "Katara, I'm sorry! But I think were about to have bigger problems!" He points over to the other island...and a make-shift boat carrying angry looking warrior girls...clad in leaf-bikini's...

...

Aang groaned. "What happened? I was ridding the koi...and...and then-

"Good! Your up! Just in time for breakfast!" Aang looked over and flustered...not only was he smelling extremely tasty food...but it was being prepared by a very pretty girl...who was currently wearing nothing but skimpy chest bindings and a loincloth...

"Uh...hello? Uh-

"Azula, call me Azula...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
